


No sound but the wind

by Holmesina_septentrionalis69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Wincest freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesina_septentrionalis69/pseuds/Holmesina_septentrionalis69
Summary: Una pequeña serie de historias entorno al cumpleaños de Sam.Es cortito así que no necesita más.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	No sound but the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es para Wincest infinito, especial por el cumpleaños de Sam/mes de Sam  
> Ningún personaje de supernatural me pertenece. Todo se hace sin ánimo de lucro.

Conoció Adán a su mujer, Eva, la cual concibió y dio a luz a Caín… Después dio a luz a su hermano Abel.

Gn 1;2

* * *

> _Dios preguntó a Caín: ¿Dónde está Abel tu hermano? Respondió: No lo sé. ¿Soy acaso el guardián de mi hermano?_
> 
> _Gn 4:9_

Dean se encontraba en una destartalada habitación de hotel; de tapiz amarillento; con un televisor que debería encontrarse en un museo; de camas con partes mullidas y partes duras. En aquel momento no lo notaba ni le importaba. A duras penas logro entrar en la habitación. Se tumbo boca arriba en la cama sintiendo el vértigo de la borrachera. Se lo haba puesto en grande, no recordaba haber sentido así desde la primera vez que se embriagó de verdad. Sonrío, a pesar de su estado se encontraba feliz, era bueno ser un borracho feliz. Se coloco de lado esperando que las paredes se movieran a una velocidad mas lenta. Y su vista se fijo en aquella cama vacía. Le dedico una mirada dolida, como si la cama pudiese sentirse mal por recordarle lo que había querido olvidar. Una cama vacía. Jodido hotelucho de cuarta, no tenían habitaciones matrimoniales libres; esas estaban ocupadas por los amantes que se ocultaban. Tuvo que coger una habitación doble, cuando lo hizo esperaba que salir al bar alejara todo el dolor que traía consigo ese simple hecho.

Dean se alegraba de estar solo, su padre le estaba dejando cada vez más cacerías a él. Suponía que era porque ya tenía la experiencia suficiente, y de esa forma podían cubrir más terreno. En ocasiones cuando su padre se comportaba más misterioso de lo normal, sospechaba que podía haber razones ocultas. Pero vamos, no es como si John solo quisiera deshacerse de él, darle esquinazo. No era necesario, la única cruzada de su padre era vengar la muerte de su madre, y respecto a ese asunto jamás le ocultaría nada.

Estaba tomando el quinto escocés y estaba muy lejos de encontrarse como él quisiera estar. Decidió intercalar con cerveza, de esa manera tal vez el alcohol comenzaría a surtir efecto, alejaría todos los pensamientos coherentes, arrastrando sus penas lejos de él. Una rubia coqueta se acerco a atenderle, le pregunto si esperaba a alguien. La chica suponía que ese no era el caso, llevaba más de media hora solo en la mesa, puede que se equivocara, aunque nadie elige sentarse en una mesa para estar sin compañía, los bebedores solitarios, usualmente, prefieren la barra. Después de quince minutos de súplica a su compañera, para que lograra cambiar la asignación de mesas y le dejara servirle al rubio, se acerco más que dispuesta a conquistarle, ya no se trataba de un capricho, tenía que hacerlo o perdería por nada la mitad de sus propinas de esa noche, ese fue el costo de poder acercarse. Cada que se acercaba aquel hombre le sonreía con picardía y cuando pregunto si esperaba a alguien el le dijo con una mirada llena de promesas _a ti._ Ella le siguió llevando trago tras trago, por un momento pensó que el chico de sonrisa preciosa no podría ni siquiera llegar a desvestirle, pero parecía tener una gran resistencia. Se acercaba a su mesa a cambiarle el vaso y compartían comentarios desvergonzados. Su turno terminaba en una hora y él le prometió enseñarle su auto clásico, ella no sabia ni una mierda de autos, pero conocía que aquellas reliquias tenían asientos bastantes amplios. Imagino cientos de situaciones que podrían generarse en el interior de aquel vehículo.

Dean estaba distraído y las promesas susurradas de aquella camarera eliminarían de su pensamiento cualquier cosa que no fuera ella tocando su piel. Eso creyó hasta que llego un mensaje de texto << _Este es el número de Sam_ >> pasó de largo los números, si los miraba durante un segundo, sería capaz de memorizarlo. Templaron sus manos y bebió de un solo trago el liquido oscuro de su vaso. Respiro profundo. Él se sintió aliviado cuando medito sobre el hecho de que no conocía como contactar a su hermano, podría lograrlo fácilmente si se lo propusiera, pero no lo haría. Se sintió todavía más aliviado cuando Bobby le menciono que ya sabía el paradero de Sam, más aliviado cuando el viejo no presiono por hablar sobre _ese_ _tema_. Pero aquel viejo era obstinado y sabia más de lo que aparentaba. Elimino el mensaje, cerro su teléfono y contuvo la respiración antes de que pudiese explotar, quería lanzar aquel plástico contra la pared. Dejo una generosa propina, más de lo que alguna vez había dejado, y podría haber perdido la cabeza por derrochar tal cantidad a una simple camarera, que ni siquiera le traía lo suficientemente rápido los tragos. Por lo menos no se sentiría decepcionada del todo, cuando notara que él chico pecoso no le había esperado.

De camino al hotel se perdió en sus pensamientos y se dejo flotar en la nebulosa del alcohol.

En muchas ocasiones se sorprendía a si mismo con la ausencia de sus sombríos pensamientos. En algunos momentos simplemente aceptaba que Sam se había ido por las razones que sea que él tuviera, nada que incluyera a Dean en la ecuación. Les daba vuelta a esas ideas reconfortantes, eximiéndolo. Otro tantos, y la mayoría, le convencían de que la partida de Sammy había sido totalmente su culpa. Probablemente todo lo que alguna vez dijo lo influencio. Tal vez fue algo que había dicho o incluso algo que no. Debió ser un mejor hermano, un mejor ejemplo. Dean ignoraba todo lo bueno que alguna vez hizo, no entendía que siempre había buscado, y encontrado, la manera de cumplir todos los caprichos del pequeño Sam, que siempre le alentó y protegió. Él creía que solo era frío, lejano, y era su culpa que no tuviese interés en el negocio familiar. Si le hubiese demostrado a Sam que confiaba en que era capaz de cubrirle la espalda, que necesitaba que lo hiciera. Lo había alejado en su intento de ser un buen hermano, pero nunca lo suficientemente bueno. Posiblemente todo lo anterior lo suscito. Solo llevaba un par de meses lejos y aquello se sentía como si fuesen años.

Buscó en sus bolsillos su teléfono, le miró fijamente un par de segundos; podría telefonear a Bobby y pedir el número de Sam. Aquel viejo siempre acertaba con ellos. Nunca le habían podido ocultar nada y a pesar de la distancia, parecía adivinar lo que Dean quería, lo que necesitaba. En ese momento quemaba la imperiosa necesidad de llamar a su hermanito por su cumpleaños. Arrojo el teléfono a la cama continua. Se coloco boca arriba dejando que las lagrimas escaparan. Jadeo sintiendo como el dolor se instalaba en lo profundo de sus huesos, como si pudiese sentirlo en cada una de sus células. Resolló sintiendo ese enorme nudo en su garganta. Después de un rato sus ojos parecían imposibles de querer abrirse, el sueño le estaba ganando.

Cada vez más pesado se sentía, hasta que se dejo llevar por la bruma de sus pensamientos que lo orillaban a un sueño profundo.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue el recuerdo de Sam en su primer cumpleaños.

_En aquel entonces la venganza y odio no habían sobrepasado a su padre. Solo era un esposo enojado, frustrado y desesperado por encontrar respuestas; un viudo sufriendo su duelo; un padre sobrepasado por lo sucedido. En aquel año era más parecido al hombre que había sido estando con Mary, que al padre que Sam conocería. Parece tonto festejar el primer año de vida, en especial cuando el cumpleañero no lo recordará, y mucho menos, se le hará saber que paso._

_Se encontraban en una casa y no en un hotel de carretera, de eso estaba seguro Dean; no recuerda muy bien a las personas solo que había una mujer que le arrebato a Sam de sus brazos y él se molesto bastante. Sammy era suyo y su trabajo era cuidarle. Le perdono rápidamente cuando le sentó en la mesa frente a una pequeña torta de color azul. Sam sumergió su mano en el dulce de color y se llevó su puño a la boca, hizo una cara de desagrado y la retiro inmediatamente. Dean río ante los pucheros de Sammy; en ese momento no lo sabía, pero incluso treinta y cinco años más tarde seguiría haciendo las mismas expresiones que él amaba. Aquella mujer eficientemente limpio la mano de Sam e insto a que Dean se colocara a su lado. Encendió un fósforo, y vio la candela resplandeciendo; le dijo a Dean que soplara y pidiera un deseo para Sam. Dean recordaba como pedir deseos, antes de que su madre le llevara a su hermano, él era muy bueno pidiendo deseos._

_John se había retirado de la habitación, no podía ver aquello. No podía fingir que sus hijos podrían tener una vida normal. Dolía demasiado pensar, de esa forma, en Mary. Missouri llevó a Dean frente al televisor, poniéndole una generosa rebanada de torta en sus piernas y le sirvió un vaso de leche tibia. Sam pronto se durmió en los brazos de la mujer; ignorando el ruido de televisión, los problemas que había en la vida de padre, su condena, e incluso los murmullos cálidos de la persona que lo sostenía. Por lo menos él también había podido tener una fiesta de cumpleaños. Dean termino su doble ración de golosinas, lavo sus manos y regreso a su sitio frente al televisor, le pidió a la mujer que dejará a Sam entre sus brazos._

Dean sonrío entre sueños. Amaba esa imagen. Adoraba recordar a Sam sonriendo entre sus brazos.

Lo bueno de beber demasiado es que cuando se levantara la mañana siguiente seria incapaz de recordar todas aquellas pesadillas que tendría durante esa madrugada. Lo malo de eso, es que también se llevaría la sensación cálida y agradable del recuerdo de su pequeño, recuerdo que cada día se desvanecía, a veces las cosas más bellas e importantes se difuminan entre nuestros demás pensamientos, ganando espacio las lóbregas ideas. 

*****

> _Entonces Dios le dijo: ¿Qué has hecho? Clama la sangre de tu hermano, clama a mí desde la tierra. En adelante serás maldito...para recibir la sangre de tu hermano, que tu mano ha derramado._
> 
> _Gn 4:10-11_

-Sam debería estar listo para la siguiente cacería- dijo John, sacando a Dean de sus cavilaciones. No estaba acostumbrado a que su padre sacara alguna conversación después de una cacería, y ahora estaban disfrutando del éxito que tuvieron al perseguir a un aquelarre. Dean odiaba a las brujas, se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en sus rituales. Pero, como su padre siempre decía, tenia que estar alerta. Perderse en sus pensamientos no era una opción.

Se aclaro su garganta antes de contestar, cogió una patata de la bolsa de frituras que estaba en su regazo, esperando que su padre dejara pasar aquel error.

—Pronto cumplirá los doce Dean, a esa edad tú eras capaz de encargarte solo de un fantasma, incluso de un poltergeist— Dean no le interrumpió, sabia que aun no terminaba aquel discurso -Ya es momento de que venga a estos viajes con nosotros-

Dean lo pensó por un momento, tenia que darle la razón a su padre. Solo tenía que decir _Si señor_.

No podía dejar que su hermano pequeño iniciara a cazar de verdad. Sam no estaba listo, o puede que fuese él quién no estaba preparado para eso, para ver a su hermano menor ponerse en riesgo. Dean quería confiar en que seria capaz de cubrirle la espalda y no cometer ningún error. Necesitaba más tiempo. Prepararse para no equivocarse. No hay margen de error cuando se trata de su hermano.

—Señor. Debería esperar un año más antes de incluirle. Él es bueno en la escuela, le gusta...y podría ayudar en investigar. Documentar todo lo que cazamos antes de traerlo con nosotros—

Su padre le dirigió una mirada rápida, queriendo escudriñar las palabras de su hijo. Estaba cansado, y no se sentía con animo de diseccionar aquellas palabras. Acepto con un firme movimiento de cabeza. El silencio se instalo en el impala.

Dean tomo aquel silencio como un fin a la charla. Lo había intentado, de verdad que sí, pero no podía cambiar los deseos de su padre.

Una semana más tarde, Dean se sentía nervioso y estaba mas alerta de lo normal. Esperaba el momento en que su padre incluyera al menor en los planes de la cacería. Sabía que podía ser en cualquier momento, podía llevárselo al siguiente trabajo, o podría simplemente irse solo, y dejarlos para cumplir con la escuela. Mientras más se acercaba la fecha de cumpleaños de Sam, su desasosiego aumentaba. El reloj estaba en cuenta regresiva, explotaría cuando las manecillas ajustaran la hora en que Sam nació, y la condena de la vida que llevaban cayera por segunda vez sobre su hermano.

Paso de largo el natalicio de su hermano. Su padre no mostraba señales sobre sus planes. Pasaron los meses; conoció nuevos monstruos, aprendió nuevas tácticas, descubrió aquel dulce calor creciente de su vientre al mirar a alguna que otra chica. Se alegraba de que pronto terminaría el curso escolar. Solo uno año más de la mierda de fingir; podía dedicarse a tiempo completo a la caza. No soportaba ver a los ilusos de sus compañeros, ignorantes de todo lo que afuera existía, lo que se ocultaba en la sombras; riendo y preocupándose por intrascendentales cosas. Él tenia un trabajo real, uno importante, salvar personas. 

Su padre siempre tenía razón. Y la frase _nunca bajes la guardia_ no era la excepción. Hacia un par de semanas que Sam había cumplido los trece, hacia meses que quedo en el olvido su creciente preocupación por Sam y el momento en que fuese a una cacería _real._ Se dejo perder en sus ilusiones, bajo la guardia, preocupándose solo por el presente.

Cuando entro en la habitación vio a su familia preparando balas de plata. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber hablado sobre un caso que incluyera hombres lobo.

—Dean, prepara tus cosas— dijo John concentrado en lo que hacía.

Dean preparo su maleta, recogió sus cosas para llevarlas al auto. Estaba guardando todo en el maletero cuando Sam llego para hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto un muy confundido Dean

—¿Tú que crees? —le dedico una mirada de suficiencia antes de regresar a la habitación.

La realidad le alcanzo más lento de lo normal. Su Sammy iría a cazar. Los tres se preparaban para salir de cacería, y no cualquiera, sino una contra hombres lobo. Cerro la cajuela y se recargo al costado del auto, esperando. No había visto venir eso, _nunca bajes la guardia._ Y de todas formas que esperaba, no es como si Sam pudiese estar excluido para siempre. Sam estaba impaciente por participar y su padre mostró mucha generosidad al darle un año de gracia.

La cacería fue peor de lo que imagino. Mucho peor. Todo lo que pudiese salir mal, salió mal. Dean preparaba el botiquín para curar las heridas de su hermano. No pudo proteger a Sam de las garras que amenazaban su pecho y costado. Limpiaría y curaría las heridas hasta que estas sanaran. Tenía que verlas, remediarlas. Todo había sido su culpa. Estaba bastante distraído observando cada movimiento de Sam, velando por su seguridad. No pudo evitar que el arma cayera de sus manos cuando le golpearon en el brazo, le lanzaron lejos, y solo pudo vio como la bestia se cernía sobre su hermano para atacarle. Su padre termino vació el cañón antes de que le mordiera.

Le hizo señas para que descubriera su pecho cuando la voz de su padre le saco de su ensimismamiento.

—Dean. Ve a comprar algo de… — dijo John viendo fijamente a su hijo con una expresión molesta— solo trae algo para la cena—

Dean tomo las llaves del impala de la mesilla listo para salir —Puedes ir caminando—agrego John cuando se inclinaba sobre Sam para aplicar antiséptico.

Dean recompuso su expresión lo mas rápido que pudo. Y salió de la habitación. 

Su padre había curado todas las heridas y había salido a tomar algunos tragos. Sam estaba sentado, vagamente viendo la televisión. Le dolían los rasguños, r _asguños,_ así había llamado su padre a los cortes que casi atravesaban todo su torso. A pesar de ser una carga en la cacería no podía dejar de sentirse _contento_. Sonrió cuando vio a su hermano entrar. Dean le dejo caer su comida en sus piernas y puso una soda en la cómoda, _su favorita._ Se acomodo en la cama lo cual le causo una punzada. Dean le estaba viendo fijamente al pie de la cama. Sam le sonrío débilmente y y le dedico una mirada cargada de las palabras _Lo siento_. De verdad quería disculparse con Dean por dejarse herir. No dijo palabras su hermano entendería.

Dean quería decirle que no se preocupara, que no había sido su culpa. Él había hecho casi todo bien, para ser su primer cacería había actuado con determinación y precaución. Suspiro antes de sentarse en la otra cama para sacar su cena. Todo había sido su culpa, estaba distraído queriendo protegerle y ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerlo bien. Vio tristemente el vendaje de su hermano, no solo se había llevado unos buenos zarpazos, sino que el tobillo se le había lastimado, nada grave; pero para él su fallo era equivalente a que Sam hubiese perdido su pierna.

—Deberías cortar ese cabello de princesa, fue por eso por lo que no pudiste ver al bicho saltar a ti— trato de reír. No era un risa de verdad, pero solo quería aliviar el ambiente. Sam solo respondió con una risa sarcástica.

Tenia que mejorar, practicar más, estudiar más a las criaturas que cazaban. Necesitaba mantenerse frió y calculador para poder proteger a Sammy. Ser un mejor cazador. No importa que también tuviese que ser más duro con Sam, él también tenía que volverse el mejor cazador para que nada le pudiese lastimar enserio. 

*****

> _Si bien hicieres, ¿no serás enaltecido? y si no hicieres bien, el pecado está a la puerta; con todo esto, a ti será su deseo, y tú te enseñorearás de él. Pero tu no obras bien...y el pecado te acecha como fiera pero tu debes dominarlo._
> 
> _Gn 4:7_

—Vamos Sam— suplicó Dean mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

Sioux Falls 1997

—Se que te gusta ese rollo extraño de los asesinos en serie — se burló de él, y murmuro por lo bajo _rarito_ —Es una película culta. De esas cosas aburridas que te gustan. Además, puedes practicar tu _español_ —

—No puedes decir _culta_ y _terror_ en una misma frase— Sam se encontraba con un libro entre sus piernas mientras se ocultaba del sol bajo uno de los árboles del desguace de Bobby— No me gustan las mismas películas que a ti Dean. Además, puedes conseguir una chica a la cual llevar. La encargada del correo parecía interesada hoy—

A veces Dean creía tener escuchar cierto rastro de celos en la voz de su hermano. A Sammy no se le facilitaba relacionarse con las chicas. No es que Dean fuese a los 14 un gran Casanova. Fue aprendiendo, a los dieciséis aprendió a besar, y para sus diecisiete ya sabía que sonrisas coquetas amaban ver las chicas.

—Vamos, tenemos tiempo libre y tu libro de niño genio puede esperar— le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantará. Sam sonrío y acepto la invitación. Se quedo unos pasos detrás de su hermano, deteniéndose para sacudir su pantalón.

—¡Apresúrate, Sammy! — gritó Dean — No te tienes que poner guapa, no es una cita — comenzó a reír mientras corría hacia la casa. Sam murmuro _Es Sam_ sabiendo que su hermano no le escucharía y aun cuando lo hiciera solo lo ignoraría. Bufo derrotado, no importaba cuando insistiera en que no era _Sammy_.

La película no fue mala, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuese sobre asesinos en serie. Sí, tenia locos que habían matado a más de una docena de chicas, pero no había un patrón en sus víctimas; y no solo era una motivación personal, también había dinero de por medio. Disfruto de aquella película extranjera, los sonidos de los acentos le obligaban a concentrarse del todo en la película. Su hermano rara vez quería ver algo fuera del _Western_ o _Slasher_. Eligió bien. Al final de la película supo que la había escogido por una de las anfitrionas de la cinema. Eso le molesto un poco. Al final resulto ser que solo la salida era para conseguir una cita.

Dean siempre le había dicho que no se fijara en nadie del pueblo. No es que Sam saliera mucho, y no es como si él lograra hablar con las chicas de todas formas. Según Dean no debes mear donde comes. En lo que entendía Sam, su hermano no quería tener la posibilidad de encontrarse con una _exnovia_.

Dean se apresuró cuando la muchacha pelirroja le pregunto si le había gustado _Tesis,_ no quería que su hermanito supiera que había pasado más temprano a preg untar por una sugerencia, le había explicado a la chica los gustos de su hermano y ella le aseguró que le encantaría esa película. P arecía que ella era la única que podía pronunciar e l título de la cinta . Le sonrió y se a gacho a su odio para susurrarle _Gracias_. Eso fue todo, no se iba a liar con una chica del pueblo donde pasaba por lo menos una vez al año, no importa lo ardiente que fuera, ni que las palabras extranjeras le excitaran. 

Sabía que Sam había amado la película, el pequeño se mostraba estoico con sus comentarios y expresiones; pero sabía que le había agradado. Su mirada siempre le traicionaba, tenía aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de alguna nueva mierda que encontraba fascinante. 

Llegaron a donde Bobby y Sam pensaba que la noche estaba terminada. Regresaría a la habitación a leer un rato. 

Dean entro a la cocina, saco un par de cervezas de la nevera. Las llevo a la sala y llamó a Sam para que le acompañara. Charlaron un rato de cosas sin importancia.

Sam se estaba relajando con cada trago. Se encontraba feliz. _Feliz_. Las palabras flotaban entre ellos haciéndose reales. Dean y Bobby comenzaron a discutir sobre motores y autos. Sam se perdió los detalles de la conversación, no le molestaba no participar y tampoco le interesaba entender de lo que hablaban. Sonrió ante esa imagen. Bebió un poco más ahora que nadie le vigilaba sobre cuantos botellines había vaciado. 

El mayor fue a por más cervezas. Comenzaron a discutir sobre las luchas, sobre las mejores peleas y cual era el pronostico del campeonato. Rieron un poco, y Dean miraba como un idiota a su hermanito. Parecía que este era un buen festejo atrasado de cumpleaños. No era necesario mencionarlo, no hacía falta ese sentimentalismo para decir que era importante. Sabia que los tres entendían que era un día diferente. En algún momento los hermanos se encontraron muy animados en una pequeña discusión sobre cual sería su nombre artísticos si ellos cambiarán de profesión, la decisión final parecía ser de vida o muerte.

Bobby los miro con cariño. Sus muchachos estaban creciendo tan rápido. Sentía algo de alivio, le gustaba que se permitieran tener un respiro de esta mierda de vida. Necesitaban ser unos niños de vez en cuando, incluso ahora que eran unos adolescentes. 

Y entonces lo vio. Su sonrisa de ser sincera paso a ser una débil sonrisa triste, casi famélica. Sus muchachos estaban condenados, una condena peor que la vida de cazador.

Vio en ambos una mirada vehemente, anhelante, todo predilección. Él esfuerzo del mayor en que fuese un día especial, un día especial para Sam cuando nunca busco uno para él, ni lo reclamo, ni recriminó. La admiración y atención del menor, no queriendo perderse ninguna palabra, ningún movimiento, ningún gesto; siempre le dedica miradas de adoración. Aprendiendo cada cosa de su hermano, seguir sus pasos.

Él por propia experiencia sabia lo que estar amartelado traía. La perdida dejaba un vacío enorme, un hueco que nada ni nadie podía llenar. Sus muchachos estaban sentenciados. Esta vida maldita terminará llevándose a uno, incluso a ambos. Pero la vida no era benevolente y no se los llevaría juntos, la muerte tomaría primero a uno, no importaba cual fuera, aquel arrebato rompería al otro. Todo dejaba de tener sentido cuando pierdes a la persona que amas.

*****

> _Entonces Dios dijo a Caín: ¿Por qué andas enojado y con la cabeza baja?, ¿Por qué te has ensañado, y por qué ha decaído tu semblante?_ Si obras bien podrás levantar tu vista.
> 
> _G_ _n_ _4:_ _6_

El silencio incómodo era lo peor. Podía pasar todo el tiempo junto a su padre, pero aquel silencio donde la tensión era tangible parecía ser insoportable. En el pasado, aquella tirantez era soportable, cuando el problema era con Sam. Sentía algo de alivio con ese pensamiento. En aquellos momentos él solo trataba de apaciguar el ambiente, sin ser partidario, imparcial, pero su hermano siempre creyó que estaba del lado de su padre. No había un lado, Sam nunca lo entendió. Una opresión en su pecho crecía al recordar. Ese día, creía ser el responsable de los problemas. Las palabras que no podían decirse se escuchaban como un susurro. El hecho de que su padre fingiera que no sabía que día era, le hacía darse cuenta qué _esa_ era razón de su molestia. No es que no fuera obvio. No podía haber olvidado a Sam; un año ochos meses no eran suficientes para sepultar a un hijo. 

Se instalaron en un bar. Necesitan algo de efectivo y algunos tragos para apaciguar la noche. 

Dean ganó un par de partidas de billar y se fue al hotel demasiado pronto. Su padre asintió cuando le aviso, sumergiéndose de nuevo en su diario y pidiendo otro trago. 

Cuando llego al hotel se sintió más perdido que nunca, los cumpleaños nunca fueron especiales y no todos los pasaron juntos. No hubo regalos, felicitaciones y mucho menos abrazos. Hoy, esa fecha quemaba sus entrañas, parecía que se estaba haciendo costumbre. Vagamente recordaba el día en que su hermano nació. A un Dean desconcertado le mostraron un pequeño renacuajo envuelto en una sabana blanca. No le agrado en ese primer momento. Era todo baba y llanto. 

Tuvo que acabar media botella para poder coger el teléfono y llamar. Se había prometido que no lo haría. No era necesario. Se mentía a sí mismo, necesitaba saber él hoy. 

La línea timbró dos veces. 

—Sam yo solo…sé que ha…—El ruido de fondo le interrumpió de sus balbuceos. Sam, su Sammy siempre correcto estaba en una fiesta. 

—De…Dean…— y al parecer también se encontraba algo pasado de copas. Su voz pastosa le hizo preocuparse inmediatamente. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Quién le llevaría a… su casa? Trago con dureza al pensar en esa palabra _casa_ . Y, aun así : _Dean, Dean_ _, Dean,_ una sola palabra hacía que algo dentro de él se derrumbara y a la vez, instauraba algo de esperanza. 

—¡Dean! — gritó Sam con el entusiasmo que solo el alcohol es capaz de dar — ¿Qué pasa? — arrastró cada letra en un susurro. 

Estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta que no le preguntaba a él. Estaba hablando con alguien más. Y fue ahí cuando el mundo se detuvo por un segundo. _Sammy regresa adentro_ _,_ escucho claramente. Y luego todo regreso a una gran velocidad. Una mujer, una mujer de voz seductora le llamaba a Sam. Le nombraba…no pudo ni completar ese pensamiento. 

— Ahora entro —dijo entre risas-espera- trato de mantener un tono serio 

— ¿Dean?— no obtuvo respuesta—¿Deee…an?, ¿Dean? — 

Dean escucho un ligero tono de angustia en la voz achispada de su hermano, e hizo lo único que siempre tuvo claro, cuidar de Sammy, eso incluía no agobiarle. 

—Todo esta bien Sam, regresa con tus amigos— dijo en tono cansado. Paso su mano por su rostro —Cuídate Sammy ¿quieres?— era más una súplica que una pregunta. Dean ordenaba, y como siempre, esperaba que Sam le obedeciera.

Colgó. Necesito la otra mitad de la botella para descubrir que nada podría quitarle ese mal sabor de boca. La bilis quemaba al recordar esa llamada. Se prometió que no le llamaría de nuevo. Sam había decidido tener su vida lejos de su familia, olvidándoles, siendo feliz, amando a personas desconocidas. Necesitaría una nueva botella para conciliar el sueño, para convencerse que cumpliría con esa promesa. 

En la búsqueda de una licorería se encontró con un par de pardillos que querían pelea. Él se las dio. Necesitaba desquitar su decepción, que mejor manera de hacerlo que liarse a puñetazos. Estaba limpiando los golpes de su rostro y se sintió aliviado por un instante, la adrenalina eliminaba todo lo que no fuese excitación.

El efecto paró de golpe cuando se acomodo en la cama y la imagen un chico castaño sonriente llego a su mente. Escoció el primer trago su labio, pero nada comparado con la pesada bola que sentía en su estómago, o la fuerte presión que amenazaba con detener su respiración. 

Bebió un rato, esperaba que su padre se escabullera para entrar en la habitación cuando apenas estuviese amaneciendo. Necesitaba más tiempo a solas. Miro el reloj, debería descansar la borrachera. Dio por terminada la pequeña botella. 

En la oscuridad se volvió a prometer que no llamaría de nuevo, no le molestaría, lo dejaría ir de una vez por todas. _Su hermano_ , quien se las estaba arreglando para estar solo, quien no le extrañaba ni un poco, a quien la melancolía o nostalgia no le afectaban, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando no había nada del pasado que anhelar? 

No faltaría a su palabra. Y lo hizo, más o menos. No molesto ni le pidió nada a Sam por casi dos años. 

***** 

> _Caín dijo a Dios: Mi castigo es más grande de lo que yo puedo soportar._
> 
> _Gn 4:12_

Dean esperaba a Sam fuera del colegio en turno. Hacía meses que su padre ocasionalmente le dejaba conducir impala. Estaba tocando de fondo _Babe_ _I’m_ _gona_ _leave_ _you_ _._

— …Babe, Babe, baby… — cantaba tamborileando sobre el volante 

— ¿sabes? Que bueno que no quieres ser cantante. Plant lo hace mucho mejor que tú y eso que ni siquiera canta bien — dijo Sam mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto. 

—Retira lo dicho o te arrepentirás — dijo mientras avanzaba por las calles — eso es blasfemia, ademas ¿tú qué sabrás de música? Lo único que te gusta es Céline Dion— 

Sam le miro con mala cara. Solo una única vez Dean le había descubierto escuchando una canción, una canción y ya estaba condenado para toda la vida. Nunca le dejaría en paz. 

—Idiota—

Se detuvo frente a una cafetería, le extraño a Sam que no fueran directo al hotel. El dinero siempre estaba corto y se veían obligados a improvisar comida en la vieja cocineta del cuarto del motel. 

Dean se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la cabeza. Quería terminar con ese momento rápidamente. 

—Huh — se acomodó la chamarra y saco algo debajo del asiento — encontré esto, tal vez pueda ser de tus gustos _tan refinados_ —dijo mientras le daba a Sam un libro sobre universidades. 

Sam miro el libro como si le hubiese estado viendo una cabra de tres ojos, y eso que un día vieron una de esas en una caravana de lo extraño. 

— ¿y esto? — 

El mayor se encogió en hombros — Puedes utilizarlo para esconder el porno — bajo la ventanilla para recargar su brazo en la puerta. Fijó su mirada afuera, no había nada que ver, solo un estacionamiento medio vacío, era igual a cualquiera de un restaurante de cuarta en algún lugar perdido de Dios. — Te gustan los libros ¿no? — 

Sam seguía mirando con extrañeza el libro que tenía en la mano. 

— ¿De dónde lo tomaste? — 

Dean quería contarle como fue a buscarle en una tienda de esas que venden libros. Le pregunto a la dependienta si existía un libro donde tuviesen fotos de las universidades. Ella le mostró cuatro, uno pequeño que tenía las mejores universidades de América. El segundo hablará de cada una de las universidades de América y Canadá. El tercero sobre las mejores universidades del mundo. Ella le mostró el último no era tan grande como los otros dos, pero le dijo que si estaba buscando recomendaciones para elegir universidades ese era el mejor. Le costó más dólares que cualquier cinta de AC DC o cualquier revista para adultos que el hubiese visto. Quería decirle que no lo compro en cualquier tienda de autoservicio. Quería que supiera que no lo había hurtado. Era diferente un regalo robado de uno comprado. 

— ¿No crees que tu hermano mayor es capaz de ganarle dinero a un gilipollas para poder pagarlo? — siguió fijando su vista afuera —Es un libro — dijo como si no fuera algo obvio —Alégrate Sammy. Ahora saca tu trasero de aquí y entremos a comer. Muero de hambre — 

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Dean —guardó su nuevo libro en su mochila. Su nuevo libro. Había tenido libros en el pasado, ninguno de ellos nuevo. Siempre eran los que sacaba de las bibliotecas cuando estaba pronto a irse de un pueblo. Los que le regalaba Bobby estaban lejos de ser libros actuales. Este incluso tenía una cubierta de plástico, alguien había arrancado la etiqueta del precio, dejando una mancha pegajosa por la parte trasera. Quería sacarlo e inspirar su particular aroma. 

Entraron a comer a la cafetería. Su hermano eligió una hamburguesa doble, agregó también patatas con chili al pedido. Sam le miraba alucinado, estaba despilfarrando al pedir tantas cosas. Su hermano le instaba a que pidiese algo que no solo fuera elegido por el precio. Comieron en silencio. Dean atento al partido que transmitían ese día. 

Dean fingía prestar atención al partido, emocionándose cuando debía. Creía que aquel obsequio podía demostrarle a Sam lo orgulloso que estaba por que fuera un _nerd_ . Podía burlarse todo el tiempo por su vena Friki, pero amaba ver ese brío cuando estaba inmerso en algo nuevo. Puede que su padre no escuchara y no viera quien era Sam, pero él sí. Él siempre veía a través de su hermano, escuchaba lo que decía y lo que no. Él lo veía y quería que Sam supiera que lo hacía, que le importaba . Ese regalo era una medida desesperada ; esperando que su hermano no volviese a huir . Conocía su palpitante deseo por una vida ordinaria, por una familia, demonios, él mismo lo había anhelado alguna vez . Le urgía que Sam entendiera el bien que hacían, la importancia del caso interminable en el que se encontraban. Podría hacer que Sam viera que su camino _era el camino_ , y quien sabe, puede que en tres años ya hubiesen atrapado a la cosa que asesino a su madre. 

Sam estaba cumpliendo sus dieciséis años y puede que solo haya estado comportándose como cualquier adolescente cuando se fugó, pero a Dean eso le rompió. Se prometió que le haría entender que podía soñar con toda la _normalidad_ que quisiera siempre y cuando se mantuviera a su lado, con su familia, a donde pertenecía. Haría cualquier cosa para que así fuera, incluso usar golpes bajos y artimañas. Sammy entendería. No volvería a escapar cuando él le estuviese cuidando.

Sam se quedó pensando por un momento en que haría pasaría cuando terminara el colegio. Suponía que cuando el terminara, se dedicarían a tiempo completo a la caza, su hermano lo arrastraría por todo el país sin descanso, ya no tendrían que quedarse más del tiempo necesario en un solo lugar. 

Regresaron al Impala. Dean subió todo el volumen de la radio cuando comenzó a sonar _What is and What_ _Should_ _Never_ _Be_ _._ Sam le empezó a molestar, bajando el volumen. Comenzaron una lucha por modular el sonido. Aun al volante Dean pudo alcanzar su mano y retorcerla, añadiendo un fuerte manotazo. El pequeño se detuvo cuando vio que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Lo dejó estar por un rato. 

— _Zeppelin_ Pueden ser bastante cursi— murmuró sabiendo que su hermano sería capaz de oírle incluso a través de la estridente melodía. 

Dean le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente y siguió cantando. 

—That you will be mine — 

—by takin' our time — 

—ooh, ooh— 

En algunos momentos se permitió soñar con una vida distinta, una casa, una familia normal, incluso un perro. Su padre soñaba con su tan anhelada venganza. Su hermano soñaba con que nunca saldrían heridos por el negocio familiar. Él también podía soñar con algo que parecía una fantasía lejana, podía soñar con que un día iba a ir una de esas elegantes universidades que veía en las fotos. Soñar era gratis. 

*****

> _He aquí_ _,_ _me echas hoy de la tierra, y de tu presencia me esconderé, y seré errante y extranjero en la tierra; y sucederá que cualquiera que me hallare, me matará._
> 
> _Gn 4:14_

Dean llevaba un rato observando a su hermano. Bebía su café tranquilamente recargado en la encimera. El fin del mundo le pisaba los talones, de nuevo. Estaban a nada de la extinción de la humanidad. 

Faltaban un par de días para el cumpleaños de Sam. Nunca habían celebrado un cumpleaños, nunca le había dado un verdadero regalo. No había pasteles, globos y cálidos gestos. Este año sería distinto, puede que no lo lograsen o puede que él no lo lograse. Él se sacrificaría donde fuese para que su hermano se mantuviera a salvo. Haría algo especial por Sam, algo especial para él, necesitaba sentir que hacía algo normal en su vida, por lo menos una vez. Quería que Sam sintiera lo especial que era, no dudaba que supiese cuanto le amaba, pero lo quería, quería celebrar en medio del caos y guerra. Podría aceptar su muerte sabiendo que había hecho lo que el quería en sus últimos momentos en la tierra. Lucharía porque los dos sobrevivieran, pero ¿Cuándo todo había salido como lo planeaban? Así que solo aceptaría lo peor haciendo lo mejor que pudiese en esos días. Tendrían una fiesta de cumpleaños llena de flores y corazones, o por lo menos su equivalente; películas, cervezas, hamburguesas especiales preparadas por él mismo, y claro, ambos apretados en esa pequeña cama de su habitación. 

Se acercó a Sam, le dejo un beso sobre su cabello. Un pequeño gesto lleno de promesas incluso cuando su Sammy no tenía ni idea de aquel juramento. 

Sam aparto la mirada del portátil cuando él salía de la habitación, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, aquella que solo era un pequeño fruncimiento del labio, aquel gesto que era solo era para Dean, y que era suficiente para exaltar el corazón de su hermano. 

***** 

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre de este fic es de la canción que inspiró esta historia. No sound but the wind by Editors.  
> Las canciones que escucha Dean en el impala obviamente son de Led Zeppelin, mis favoritas <3


End file.
